<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by Shy_Urban_Hobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075484">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Urban_Hobbit/pseuds/Shy_Urban_Hobbit'>Shy_Urban_Hobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Urban_Hobbit/pseuds/Shy_Urban_Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's many Unum before things are stable enough for Jen to return to The Circle one last time.</p>
<p>I'm jumping on the 'Gra and Goh raised Jen au' .<br/>Just a little drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's many Unum before things are stable enough for Jen to return to The Circle one last time, eager to find out what had become of his Caretakers. He hadn't seen them at the castle during the conjunction (even in all the chaos he knows they would've made themselves known) and had no word from them since. In his gut he knew what he'd find there but he just had to be sure. Kira had offered to come with him, wanting to give moral support and curious about where the other Gelfling had grown up. </p>
<p>A layer of dust and cobwebs covers everything, the urdup bush is overgrown and it's bittersweet as he shares memories with Kira. The worktable where they'd spend days making various puppets and toys, the space near the back behind a tatty curtain which still has a lingering smell of pipe smoke which seemed ingrained into the very stone (and proving Gra right when he claimed that even after they had gone, the smell would remain). The stone bench near the entrance where he'd squat at Goh's feet or perch on Gra's boney knees as they told him stories of his fellow Gelfling (complete with puppets more often than not).</p>
<p>When they reach Jen's room, Kira settles on the blanket nest of a bed and waits patiently as he gathers up his few personal possessions. He joins her, cradling a couple of wood and fabric Gelfling dolls and running his fingers almost reverently over the slightly faded faces (muttering about how he'd have to make some more paint for repairs). He explains as he holds them out for her to see that they're his most prized things and how he refused to leave them in his room when he was a childling and insisted on sleeping with them every night. One has Jen's hair and is dressed in a miniature suit of leather armour and Jen says he's been told that he favours him alot in both looks and spirit. The second has slightly faded green skin and white wool hair, a kind smile on her face which Kira can't help but return. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>